Maka guarda la Luna
by Doctor Caliburn
Summary: [episodio 18] È la sera del gran ballo della Shibusen e Maka non si diverte affatto. I suoi amici sono fuori di testa e Soul è un enigma come al solito. E se ci si mette pure la luna a farla sentire una sfigata...


Maka guarda la luna dal balcone e le sembra che il suo ghigno sia rivolto proprio a lei. La cosa la infastidisce e la fa fremere di irritazione dall'interno, come se avesse ingoiato un cavo elettrico scoperto.

_"Sei debole"_, sembra che voglia comunicarle con quel perenne sorriso a trentadue denti. _"Hai paura. Sei debole. Hai paura. Sei debole, debole, deb-"_

Maka volta le spalle a quell'irriverente, cinica luna proprio mentre un rivolo di sangue le imbratta le labbra. Dire che il cielo sopra Death City è 'particolare' sarebbe la banalità dell'anno.

Ma quando studi in una scuola il cui preside è la Morte in persona e il tuo corpo insegnanti è composto da uno zombi e uno scienziato pazzo con una gigantesca vite nel cranio e la tua quiete domestica è continuamente sconvolta da una frivola gatta magica antropomorfa maniaca dell'esibizionismo e mille altre cose che sarebbe complicato enumerare...

...diciamo che riesci anche ad accettare che certi espressivi astri del cielo sappiano guardarti dentro neanche fossi trasparente.

E' la sera del gran ballo della Shibusen. La musica è allegra, tutti sono vestiti a festa, Black Star ha fatto casino come al solito durante il discorso di Kid. Chissà se si è accorto che la maggior parte dei compagni (e anche i professori) ormai lo asseconda come si farebbe con un bambino di tre anni. "Sì Black Star, supererai gli dei, però abbassa la voce, mi stai spaccando i timpani", "Sì Black Star, sei il più forte, ma adesso vai a giocare all'allegro chirurgo con il professor Stein" e via dicendo. Povera Tsubaki. Lei è l'unica a sopportarlo e non si è ancora capito se ci riesca per un forte istinto materno o per autolesionismo.

Guardandola mentre riempie il quinto-sesto piatto di cibarie dal buffet per portarlo al rumoroso piccoletto seduto tre tavoli più in là, Maka prova un gran senso di pena per la bella e ingenua weapon. Fosse toccato a lei, un corpo così...

Per qualche indecifrabile motivo le viene in mente Soul. Le cose non vanno affatto bene con lui. Vorrebbe evitare di pensarci, ma niente, ce l'ha lì sempre fisso in testa. E' proprio vero che la lingua batte dove il dente duole. Hai un problema non facilmente risolvibile? La tua straordinaria mente non farà altro che ricordartelo ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, decine di volte al minuto, fino a farti sentire in colpa per avere osato tentare di dimenticarlo.

Maka riavvolge un attimo il nastro dei propri pensieri.

_Sentirsi in colpa_ per aver _cercato_ di _non pensare_ a un problema.

Si vede costretta a ritrattare: l'autolesionista non è Tsubaki, l'autolesionista è lei.

Già che c'è, si attribuisce immediatamente il titolo di 'campionessa assoluta di contorsionismo mentale'. Un'altra specialità in cui a quanto pare eccelle, insieme alla secchionaggine - tutte cose di cui andare discretamente fiera, insomma.

E' la sera del gran ballo della Shibusen e lei dovrebbe divertirsi come tutti gli altri, ma ha la netta impressione che la lunghezza d'onda della propria anima emani depressione pura nel raggio di qualche metro. Ancora una mezz'ora così e qualcuno comincerà a scambiarla per un Kishin.

Poco male, almeno fra tutti questi meister e weapon ci sarebbe qualcuno in grado di porre fine alle sue sofferenze.

"Maaaaka-chan! Eccoti qua, il tuo papà ti ha cercata dappertutto!"

Ecco, però questa è proprio la weapon sbagliata.

Suo padre la guarda deliziato, gli occhi lucidi di gioia, fiero della 'sua bambina' in quel suo modo un po' morboso e un po' bacchettone.

"Ma che vestitino carino, Maka-chan, ogni anno che passa diventi sempre più bella, come tua madre!"

Ogni volta che suo padre la riempie di complimenti, lei non può fare a meno di pensare a tutte le donne a cui lui è andato dietro. E' proprio un riflesso condizionato, lui fa il carino con lei e lei si incazza con lui perchè è uno stupido viscido fedifrago ammalato di _vulvofilia_ o qualcosa del genere. Sì, ne avrebbe parlato con il professor Stein uno di questi giorni, doveva essere un qualche tipo di malattia mentale che gli mandava i neuroni in pappa ogni volta che posava lo sguardo su un paio di gambe.

Quanto le fanno schifo, gli uomini.

Oddio, quelli veri almeno. Quelli nei suoi libri invece erano tutti degli affascinanti strafighi dal linguaggio forbito, il corpo cesellato di muscoli e talmente sensibili e intelligenti da dare l'idea di poterti leggere nel pensiero.

Insomma, il genere di uomini che con profonde riflessioni ad alta voce ti rivela i propri sentimenti e spalanca le porte del tuo cuore manco dicesse 'apriti sesamo'.

Il genere di uomini che sa sempre cosa dirti, cosa fare, dove portarti per farti sciogliere di tenerezza come un ghiacciolo a ferragosto.

Il genere di uomini che dopo tante carinerie e gentilezze a un certo punto ti inchioda al muro e ti strappa i vestiti di dosso nell'impeto di una torrida passione, e tu sei lì che dici "no, no, no!" perchè devi salvare le apparenze però pensi "sì, sì, sì!" perchè dopo ventiquattro capitoli di corteggiamento cavalleresco vorresti solo lanciargli le mutande in faccia con una fionda elastica e farla finita.

Detto ciò, Maka avverte un po' di delusione perchè è convinta che un uomo del genere non le capiterà mai nella realtà, e una punta di vergogna perchè oh, sul serio, ma che razza di libri sta leggendo ultimamente?!

"Farò finta di non averti sentito nominare la mamma, anche perchè in caso contrario dovrei picchiarti." Cercando di non pensarci, Maka tasta nervosamente il libro che si è portata dietro, '_Pene d'Amore'_, preparandosi a sferrare un preciso Maka-chop.

"Non essere così crudele con il tuo paparino, Maka-chan!" esclama Spirit, scoppiando improvvisamente a piangere, "Non ricordi quanto ti piaceva ballare con me alle feste, quando eri piccola?"

"Da bambina non potevo nemmeno lontanamente immaginare quanto potessi fare schifo, come papà e come marito."

"_*sigh, sigh*_ Ma eravamo una famigliola felice, io, te e la mamma! Ballavo sempre prima con te, e poi con lei!"

"E poi anche con altre tre-quattro donne, di solito amiche della mamma."

"_*sigh, sigh*_ Ma erano senza cavaliere, era per gentilezza!"

"Sì, avevi un modo molto gentile di infilare le mani sotto le loro gonne, mamma lo apprezzava molto."

"_*sigh, sigh*_ Dai, figliola, l'apparenza inganna! Io le consolavo amichevolmente, erano signorine che soffrivano molto per il fatto di essere rimaste zitelle!"

"Sì, soffrivano da morire, soffrivano talmente tanto che io e la mamma le sentivamo _urlare di agonia_ quando si appartavano con te in cortile dopo il quarto giro di champagne" risponde Maka, alzando gli occhi al cielo rassegnata, "...una vera sofferenza."

Maka si chiede cosa mai possa aver fatto di male per meritarsi questo. Tutti i maschi che conosce sono fuori di testa. Suo padre è un pervertito traditore e rovina-famiglie. Black Star è come un bambino casinista con deliri di onnipotenza. Kid è serio, intelligente, posato ed elegante, peccato per quel suo piccolo disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo che gli impedisce anche solo di uscire di casa se il suo spazzolino e quelli di Liz e Patty non sono stati sistemati col goniometro nel bicchiere del bagno, o qualcosa del genere. Quando Maka era tornata dal viaggio in Italia gli aveva mostrato una foto della torre di Pisa e lui le aveva vomitato sul tappeto dopo cinque minuti di convulsioni.

Com'era il detto? _'Un'anima sana, in una mente sana, in un corpo sano?'_ Meno male.

Poi c'è Soul.

...eh, Soul.

"_*sigh, sigh*_ Ti prego, figliola, concedimi un ballo!"

"Neanche per sogno."

Maka ignora suo padre e lo lascia a disperarsi sul balcone. Entra nella grande sala da ballo ad ampie falcate. La band che suona sembra essere uscita da un film di gangster: coriste, cilindri e doppiopetti. Qualcuno fuma e l'odore di bruciato e tabacco si mescola con quello degli alcolici e dei profumi delle donne più agghindate. C'è quasi aria di alta società, il che sembra un po' fuori luogo. La Shibusen è una scuola per guerrieri, in fondo. E poi il Sommo Shinigami è stato relativamente informale nel suo discorso di benvenuto all'inizio della festa (_"Ehilà, come butta ragazzi? Ripetete con me: che si vinca o che si perda, la Shibusen si spacca a merd-"_) ...bè, però lui è sempre informale, lo fa per non intimidire i suoi studenti. Ciononostante, questa atmosfera la mette un po' a disagio e le fa accelerare il passo.

Riflettendo brevemente sull'ironia della _Morte_ personificata che invita tutti a prendere parte alle _danze_ (_macabro_, come pensiero), si dirige al buffet per prendersi qualcosa. Non ha propriamente fame, ma mangiare potrebbe aiutarla a non pensare. Deve mettere un freno ai suoi pensieri, ha considerato l'alcool, ma qualcosa le dice che suo padre non approverebbe. E nemmeno i prof. Si trova pur sempre a scuola, per quanto bizzarra questa possa essere.

Il buffet è strapieno di ogni genere di pietanza. Ci sono anche dei camerieri in livrea che a gesti le chiedono se voglia una mano, ma no, grazie, Maka è abituata a cavarsela da sola, quello che ha bisogno di una mamma sempre al seguito è Black Star - che fra l'altro sta ancora ingurgitando tutto quello che Tsubaki gli porta. Ma Tsubaki non ha un minimo di orgoglio femminile? Domani a lezione gliene canterà quattro. Sempre a pensare a quella sottospecie di bambino casinista... cercasse di pensare anche un po' a sè stessa ogni tanto, diamine!

Il primo antipasto che Maka mette nel piatto è il salmone crudo. Lei non lo mangia affatto, però lo prende lo stesso perchè sa che piace a Soul.

"..."

Un attimo.

Si deve fermare. Fermarsi e chiedersi che. Diamine. Sta. Facendo.

Ha appena finito di criticare mentalmente Tsubaki che si zerbinizza per Black Star, e lei sta riempiendo un piatto per Soul. Senza che lui nemmeno glielo abbia chiesto. Anzi, senza che lui si sia anche solo fatto vedere ancora!

Per l'appunto, l'autolesionista non è Tsubaki, l'autolesionista è lei, e deve smetterla di scrutare la pagliuzza nell'occhio altrui senza vedere la gigantesca putrella conficcata saldamente nel suo.

Adesso lei si è fermata con la forchetta a mezz'aria e al tavolo la stanno guardando tutti, perchè giustamente vogliono il salmone. Sarebbe da maleducati e farebbe un tantino schifo se lei rimettesse le fette al loro posto dopo essersele passate nel piatto. Oltre che passerebbe per una matta, ma quello sarebbe il problema minore visto il livello dei suoi amici.

Perciò rimette al suo posto la forchetta, fa un sorriso finto come l'amore di suo padre a chi è in coda dietro di lei, e passa alla prossima portata. Da ora in poi evita accuratamente tutto quello che potrebbe anche lontanamente piacere a Soul, anche quando si tratta di cibi che piacciono anche a lei.

Alla fine nel piatto ha un uovo bollito, duecento grammi di fagioli, un mucchio di prugne, quattro fette di salmone e un limone. "Una cena degna di un re, Maka Albarn", pensa fra sè e sè sentendosi un'idiota.

"Salve, Maka. Spero che la cena sia... ehm, di tuo gradimento", la saluta Kid, occhieggiando stranito le curiose scelte alimentari della bionda meister, "Per caso hai problemi di stitichezza?"

"No, Kid." risponde Maka, sollevando gli occhi al cielo per l'ennesima volta quella sera. Lo sta facendo talmente tante volte che teme che i bulbi oculari possano svitarsi e caderle dalle orbite. Poco male, potrebbe farseli rimontare dal professor Stein e lui ne sarebbe anche contento.

"Ah, ok. Senti, non potresti aggiustarti il codino di destra? E' leggermente più sottile di quello di s-sinistra, e la cosa, ehm, m-mi mette un po' a d-disagio." Kid si infila un dito nello stretto collo della sua elegante camicia bianca, tentando di far passare più aria e tergendosi la fronte improvvisamente madida di sudore.

"Kid, lasciala stare, concentrati su altro!" interviene Liz, avvicinandosi a braccetto con la sua gemella Patty. Le sorelle Thompson sono fasciate in due strettissimi abiti rosso fuoco, i capelli acconciati nello stesso identico tuppo, le stesse scarpe, lo stesso make-up. E' evidente che Kid ha fatto il possibile per uniformare le loro differenze prima di venire alla festa, ma anche lui sa che è una partita persa in partenza. Anche se gemelle, sono diverse in tutto... almeno fino a quando non si trasformano nelle sue fide pistole.

"Ahahahah, ahahahah!" Patty ride spensieratamente come al solito, indicando Kid che è visibilmente sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. "I codini... i codini... i codini...!"

Maka comincia a sentirsi in colpa e si tocca nervosamente i capelli. Ci aveva messo tre quarti d'ora per completare l'acconciatura, ma evidentemente non era ancora sufficiente a evitare che Kid sbroccasse come un lampione rotto. Considerò brevemente di piantare in asso i tre amici, se non altro per permettere a Kid di recuperare.

"Kid, stai calmo, guarda il tuo orologio!" Suggerisce Liz, accarezzando la schiena del suo meister per confortarlo.

"Eh? L'orologio?" Si chiede Maka, mentre osserva l'amico sollevare il polso e osservarlo attentamente, "Perchè, che ore sono?"

"Non ne ho idea", risponde Kid, visibilmente più calmo mentre tiene lo sguardo fisso sull'accessorio.

"Ma come è possibile? Non stai guardando l'ora in questo momento?" esclama Maka, sempre più meravigliata.

"Guarda meglio", le suggerisce Liz, facendole l'occhiolino.

L'orologio di Kid... sembra un normalissimo orologio. Solo che segna mezzanotte e mezzo e invece saranno al massimo le dieci di sera.

Un momento.

Maka si accorge che le lancette delle ore e dei minuti hanno la stessa lunghezza. La lancetta dei secondi è assente, così come i numeri e le tacche che non ci sono da nessuna parte sul quadrante.

In pratica, un cerchio bianco, vuoto, con una lunga linea nera nel mezzo a dividerlo esattamente a metà.

"Che magnifica simmetria...!" blatera confusamente Kid, assorto come nella contemplazione di un capolavoro.

"Ma è inservibile, non segna l'orario!" esclama indignata Maka.

"E chi se ne importa!" ribatte Kid, senza staccare gli occhi dal quadrante, un rivolo di saliva che gli cola lentamente sul mento.

"Maka, glielo abbiamo regalato per il suo compleanno pensando proprio ad occasioni come questa!" sussurra Liz con aria cospiratoria, "Con tanta gente in giro, è inevitabile che Kid trovi qualcosa che lo faccia schizzare. Allora, bam! La nostra idea geniale! Gli basta guardarsi l'orologio, come per controllare l'orario, ed ecco che si calma!"

"Ahahahahah! Ahahahahahah!" ride Patty in segno di approvazione, continuando a indicare Kid, mentre Maka rotea ancora una volta gli occhi al cielo e considera di utilizzare un collirio o delle lacrime artificiali per rendere il movimento più fluido.

"Ma guardalo", esclama Liz osservando il suo meister, fiera di sè con le mani poggiate sui fianchi, "non sembra quasi una persona normale?"

"Sì, certo, come no!" risponde Maka con un diplomatico sorriso, ormai del tutto convinta che 'Shibusen' sia in realtà l'abbreviazione di 'istituto di igiene mentale'. "Ragazzi, ci vediamo dopo, vado a trovare un posto comodo per mangiare!"

Lasciando Kid, ormai apparentemente rinsavito, con le sue simpatiche weapon al tavolo del buffet per rifornirsi di cibo, Maka decide di passare a salutare Tsubaki prima di ritornare sul balcone a mangiare in santa pace.

La bella ninja è accanto a Black Star che si rimpinza ingordamente di qualunque cosa gli passi sotto il naso, con l'abito e la camicia sbottonati e pieni di macchie di sugo. Per un attimo Maka ha l'impressione che il suo amico non stia neanche masticando e che si limiti a inalare il cibo anche tramite le vie respiratorie.

"Black Star, ma che schifo. Ciao, Tsubaki."

"Oh, ciao, Maka-chan!"

"YAHOO! Ciao Maka, bella festa, eh? Un banchetto degno degli dei! Mi sto proprio... ehi, ma che è quella roba nel tuo piatto?"

"Niente" glissa Maka, roteando vorticosamente gli occhi dall'esasperazione, "stasera mi tengo leggera."

"Dici sul serio? Non stai cercando di curarti la stitichez-"

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAA... CHOP!"

_*SBAM*_

"AHIA! EHI, MA SEI IMPAZZITA?"

"Fatti gli affaracci tuoi, stupido megalomane!" risponde Maka, dopo aver sbattuto 'Pene d'Amore' in testa a Black Star con moderata soddisfazione. "Cosa puoi capire tu, dei gusti di una ragazza?"

"Maka-chan, a proposito di gusti", interviene educatamente Tsubaki, "Ma tu non hai sempre odiato il sashimi di salmone?" prosegue, portandosi le mani guantate di bianco sul grembo del suo elegante vestito da sera blu elettrico.

"Ma dai, si capisce che quello l'ha preso per Soul!" esclama Black Star, gongolando. "YAAAAHOOOOOO! Stasera sì che quel fortunello del mio amico si sfogherà per ben-"

"MAKAAAAAAAAA... CHOP!"

_*SBAM*_

"E BASTA, MAKA, MI FAI MALE!"

"SMETTILA DI DIRE CAVOLATE!"

"E TU SMETTILA DI TIRARTELA!"

"IO NON ME LA TIRO!"

"Black Star, Maka-chan, vi prego...!"

"CHE POI, NON HAI NEANCHE IL DIRITTO DI TIRARTELA! CON QUEL CORPO DA ACCIUGA CHE TI RITROVI!"

"EHI, COME HAI DETTO?"

"HO DETTO CHE SEI PIATTA COME UN ASSE DA STIR-"

_*SBAM, SBAM, SBAM*_

Quello sì che fa male. No, non il triplo Maka-chop che ha usato per frantumare il cranio di Black Star - tanto, al massimo ne sarebbe gocciolata fuori solo acqua, perchè quella ha al posto del cervello.

Le cattiverie sul suo aspetto fisico le fanno male. Non che si senta brutta, perchè di certo non si ritiene tale. Però Tsubaki, Blair, persino le sorelle Thompson... stare vicina a loro la fa sentire ancora una bambina. E i complimenti di suo padre non le bastano, non valgono, sarebbe infantile pomparsi l'ego in quel modo. A parte che lui è disgustoso e lei vorrebbe proprio evitare i suoi sguardi appiccicosi.

Le piacerebbe diventare più simile alla mamma.

Così, anche se non dovessero crescerle le tett- cioè, anche se il suo corpo non maturasse in quello di una affascinante fatalona, tutti la rispetterebbero per il suo talento. E per la sua autorevolezza e per la sua intelligenza.

Solo che per ora aveva sedici anni, una reputazione da secchiona, i suoi libri da sfigata e un talento da meister parzialmente inespresso per colpa di quel deficiente per cui si era pure data la pena di prendere del salmone.

Bè, a combattere si è in due. Meister e weapon. Forse la colpa è anche po' sua.

Soul però non è un tipo esattamente facile da interpretare. Sta sempre zitto, cammina senza guardare nessuno, al massimo tiene le braccia incrociate dietro quegli incasinatissimi capelli color argento.

Quando parla ha la voce sempre scocciata, i denti affilati da squalo che digrigna ogni volta che si innervosisce - e capita spesso - e le sopracciglia perennemente contratte, lo sguardo infastidito come se non sopportasse il mondo o se avesse infilato le mutande dalla parte sbagliata.

Cavolo, quello sì che deve essere fastidioso. Essere un maschio non sarà per niente facile, sai che scocciatura dover gestire tutta quella roba ingombrante, là davanti.

Ehm.

Tornando a bomba, per lei non è facile essere la meister di Soul. Lei può anche essere pignola e secchiona e irascibile, ma lui ha come una nuvola nera a polarità negativa che si porta in giro, tipo entra in casa e dici "toh, che è successo, sta per piovere?" e ti sembra che stia diventando buio anche se sono le nove di mattina.

Gli chiedi che c'è che non va e lui dice "niente" con un tono che sembra abbia ingoiato un rotolo di carta vetrata e si chiude in camera a fare chissà cosa. E tu, che prima stavi leggendo _'Pene d'Amore'_, felice come una pasqua perchè la protagonista femminile è venuta già due volte nonostante il suo bellissimo innamorato debba ancora sfiorarla, ci rimani di melma. E perdi la concentrazione e non riesci più a immedesimarti nei personaggi e ti sembra che il libro faccia schifo e il cervello decide che è meglio pensare tutto il resto del giorno a Soul. A cosa potrebbe avere. A cosa potresti fare per lui.

Però mai una volta che prendi il coraggio a due mani e gli invadi la camera per chiedergli che ha che non va. Oh, nei libri è sempre l'uomo a consolare la donna, mica il contrario.

Non che lui sia sempre così, eh. Sì, è il suo carattere, e lei lo aveva capito fin da quando gli aveva chiesto di diventare la sua weapon, in quella strana stanza buia mentre lui tirava fuori la notte e il sangue e chissà che altro dai tasti del pianoforte.

Era da allora che non lo sentiva suonare. Maka non sapeva se le piacesse davvero, sentirlo suonare, perchè quella volta lui aveva semplicemente detto "questo sono io" e quando aveva cominciato a picchiare sulla tastiera lei aveva ascoltato la sua musica ed era stato come guardarlo aprirsi il ventre con un bisturi ed esporre le sue viscere perchè lei potesse vederle bene come un'opera d'arte in un museo, con i faretti e una cornice elegante e tutto il resto.

Forse è per quello che Soul non voleva mai suonare in pubblico. Suonava senza filtri e ascoltandolo si capivano fin troppe cose di lui. Era una contorta forma di pudore.

Quella volta lei aveva potuto ascoltare, aveva potuto avere un assaggio di quello che lui era, e lo aveva scelto comunque.

Però in fondo Soul non era solo una specie di musicista emo e brontolone. Tanto per cominciare, non si tagliava, quindi forse la definizione 'musicista emo' non faceva per lui. In battaglia era concentrato e prudente, e suggeriva sempre la scelta giusta a Maka. Non voleva mai che lei rischiasse più di tanto, e quando le cose si mettevano male faceva in modo che i nemici dovessero passare sul suo cadavere prima di arrivare a Maka. Letteralmente, eh.

Lo aveva fatto durante il combattimento contro il professor Stein, prima che lo scienziato rivelasse che era solo un'esercitazione.

E poi lo aveva rifatto in Italia, quando avevano affrontato Crona e Ragnarok, e lì sì che avrebbe potuto rimetterci la pelle.

Di sicuro gli è rimasta la cicatrice.

Quello sfregio gigantesco che gli attraversa tutto il petto, dalla spalla sinistra al fianco destro. Maka l'ha vista solo una volta, quando lui era ancora in ospedale. Quella cicatrice per lei parla, come se avesse una bocca.

Ogni volta la immagina riaprirsi nel petto di Soul e gridare _"è colpa tua"_, _"non sei all'altezza"_, e poi la cosa che la terrorizza sul serio: _"la prossima volta lui muore, perchè tu sei troppo debole"_.

Maka non ha la forza di smentire quella cicatrice. Se lei fosse stata più brava di quello che era, Soul non sarebbe rimasto ferito. Le sembra di aver studiato così tanto, di avere fatto tutto quello che una meister a sedici anni può fare, ma in definitiva a ogni combattimento rischiano grosso, e rischiano tutto.

In fondo non ha niente da rimproverare a Soul. Come weapon fa il suo dovere. Sembra che passi il tempo a cazzeggiare, ma in realtà in battaglia lei avverte tutto il suo talento e la sua forza.

Poi, quando non combattono, è in grado di comprendere Maka come nessun altro. Ascolta tutti i problemi della sua meister con quell'aria scoglionata che sembra stia pensando alle vacche e poi in due frasi va dritto al punto. Le dice quello che deve fare e come farlo, le butta lì la sua cinica, scomoda e invariabilmente esatta opinione con la delicatezza che uno userebbe per buttare i vestiti sporchi nella lavatrice.

Insomma, lui la sua parte la fa.

E' lei che si sente da meno.

E davvero non sa come uscirne. Dopotutto non riesce nemmeno a capire perchè lui sia sempre così nervoso, ultimamente.

Come potrebbe migliorare in combattimento, dove è l'armonia fra le anime a decidere della vita e della morte di meister e weapon, e dove è tutto così istintivo e allo stesso tempo complicato?

Se il requisito per vincere è la sintonia fra meister e weapon, come potrebbero riuscirci se lei è costretta ogni volta a rinunciare ad aiutarlo per manifesta incapacità?

Maka desidera intensamente un microscopio, uno di quelli seri, vuole usarlo per guardare nel cranio di Soul dopo averlo aperto con un Maka-chop. Vuole guardare ed esaminare, catalogare, studiare attentamente quello che vede. Così sarebbe facile, lei se la cava benissimo a studiare. E' tutto così organizzato e oggettivo quando studia da un libro, le basta concentrarsi e lasciare che le nozioni fluiscano nella sua mente.

Dopo aver schematizzato per bene i pensieri e le emozioni di Soul, e averli trascritti nei suoi ordinati quaderni con gran dispendio di inchiostri ed evidenziatori, sarebbe passata a memorizzarli ripetendoli ad alta voce, seduta alla sua scrivania come fa sempre nei giorni prima dei suoi esami.

Così, qualora dovesse incontrarlo in uno dei suoi momenti di chiusura a riccio, potrebbe richiamare alla mente tutte le sue conoscenze, e senza bisogno di chiedergli nulla, inquadrare i suoi problemi, considerare le variabili e le cause e le conseguenze, e offrirgli la soluzione con il tono deciso e vagamente compiaciuto che usa per rispondere alle interrogazioni.

E invece l'unica cosa che ha capito benissimo è che non ha capito niente di Soul.

L'ennesima conferma le era arrivata l'ultima volta che aveva parlato con la dottoressa Medusa. Quella donna aveva accennato al fatto che Soul era ossessionato da certi strani incubi notturni. E si era anche meravigliata quando Maka le aveva detto che non ne sapeva niente.

A quel punto Maka non sapeva se essere più irritata per il fatto che Soul non le aveva detto nulla o per il 'oh, mi dispiace' palesemente farlocco della dottoressa. Dopo quell'episodio Medusa era immediatamente finita nella sua lista nera - la sua espressione di compatimento era talmente antipatica che Maka l'avrebbe volentieri strangolata con il laccio emostatico dopo che la dottoressa le aveva fatto il prelievo.

Ormai ne era certa: Soul aveva qualche tipo di problema, forse serio, e lei era la sua meister ma era completamente incapace di aiutarlo. Continuando così, anche le loro abilità in battaglia ne avrebbero risentito, il che significava che presto le cose sarebbero andate molto storte.

Cioè, quando sei nella Shibusen è tutto molto bello, molto epico ed eroico, poi magari qualcuno muore ed è già troppo tardi per qualsiasi cosa.

"Maka-chan... non ci sarai andata giù un po' pesante?"

"Eh?"

Tsubaki si rivolge a Maka e poi gesticola verso Black Star che giace privo di sensi sul tavolo, la folta capigliatura azzurra coreograficamente sparsa fra le zuppe, gli intingoli e il pasticcio di zucchine.

Dopo il tremendo, triplo Maka-chop che aveva chiuso la discussione con l'egocentrico ninja, la bionda meister doveva ammettere di essersi un po' estraniata.

"Maka-chan...? E' tutto a posto?" riprende Tsubaki, con un filo di preoccupazione nella sua voce morbida, "Sei diventata pallida. Non ti senti bene? Non avrai forse esagerato con tutte quelle prugne?"

"No Tsubaki, sto bene" risponde Maka, riprendendo colore e chiedendosi se Tsubaki abbia davvero un forte istinto materno o se la stia semplicemente prendendo per il culo, "per favore, occupati tu di questo rottame. Io vado a prendere un po' d'aria."

"D'accordo. Però passa dall'altro lato della sala per raggiungere il balcone, Liz ha detto che se Kid dovesse vedere di nuovo i tuoi capelli potrebbe avere una crisi epilettica."

"Uff, va bene" risponde Maka portando gli occhi al soffitto. Ormai le stanno venendo i crampi alle orbite, non sa neanche se sia possibile farseli venire in quel modo.

Reggendo il piatto con una mano e torturandosi un codino con l'altra, Maka attraversa la grande stanza tenendosi il più lontana possibile da Death the Kid e dalle gemelle Thompson, ora intente in un concitato ballo di gruppo. Anche da questa distanza si vede che il suo collega sta smaniando e sbraitando perchè le sue weapon non sollevano le gambe in maniera perfettamente simmetrica a ritmo con la musica. Maka si ripromette di chiedere a Liz se hanno mai pensato di portarlo da uno psichiatra, uno bravo possibilmente.

Maka si avvicina al balcone e guarda oltre. La luna è ancora lì, ghignante e con un sacco di sangue che le gocciola dalle labbra, un po' più alta in cielo adesso che si avvicina la mezzanotte. Riesce ancora a percepire il suo scherno, ma non può farci nulla. Riflette per un attimo se sia il caso di risponderle ad alta voce, ma si trattiene perchè sa che poi lo psichiatra arriverebbe anche per lei e non solo per Kid, e anche con una certa urgenza.

L'odore della notte è più piacevole di quello dell'interno della sala, è pungente e fresco, sa di pini e terreno, la tranquillizza e la ricompone. Si sta in pace sul balcone, i pensieri sono più lucidi.

Maka ha un po' freddo, il vestitino corto di cotone rosso le arriva appena sopra le ginocchia, le bretelline coprono davvero poco delle sue piccole spalle ossute, avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciarsi i capelli sciolti sul collo, magari avrebbe evitato quei piccoli aliti di vento che la fanno rabbrividire e coprire di pelle d'oca.

"Hai freddo, vero?" le dice un ragazzo in completo gessato affacciato al balcone. Le dà le spalle, lei vede solo un mucchio di capelli spettinati del colore della luna.

"Soul." dice Maka. Finalmente si fa vedere. E' arrivato davvero in ritardo, è passato talmente tanto tempo che ha cominciato a pensare che non sarebbe venuto. Tre ore fa era uscita di casa e lui era ancora in bagno, Maka avrebbe anche voluto controllare se fosse solo o in compagnia di Blair, ma poi aveva deciso che non le importava, soprattutto perchè lui sembrava non essersi nemmeno accorto di quanto lei si fosse messa in tiro. Non che si aspettasse la bava alla bocca e gli occhi a cuoricino da Soul, eh, non era proprio il suo stile, ma quando l'aveva salutata l'aveva guardata con l'entusiasmo che si riserverebbe a un tostapane vecchio.

"Dai, si vede che hai freddo." Soul si stacca dalla balaustra di pietra e le va incontro. Ha le mani in tasca, il solito tono di voce indifferente, tutto in lui -dalla postura, al ritmo del respiro, agli occhi rossi obliqui che sfuggono continuamente a quelli verde smeraldo di Maka- non fa altro che urlare 'vorrei essere da qualsiasi altra parte'.

"Bè..." E' vero, Maka è infreddolita. Ma si sente improvvisamente così scocciata, questa situazione è un grosso stupido clichè, le sembra di vedere chiaramente le prossime battute come in uno dei suoi libri: l'uomo forte e stoico che cavallerescamente le offre la giacca, lei che l'accetta con gratitudine, sente il suo odore forte sulla pelle, poi si abbracciano, si sussurrano qualche parolina svenevole e tempo due minuti e si ritrovano a pettinarsi l'esofago con la lingua.

Maka si sente irritata perchè non è il clichè in sè che le dà fastidio, anzi, per una volta gradirebbe essere trattata come il personaggio di un libro, non è quello il punto, è che si tratta di una grossa distrazione dal problema di fondo, sarebbe tutto completamente inutile.

Inutile.

Tutti i clichè romantici del mondo non riuscirebbero mai ad avvicinarli sul serio.

Ci ha pensato un sacco di volte. Ci ha pensato ad abbracciarlo, a baciarlo, a metterla sul piano fisico con lui. Ovviamente ci ha solo pensato, mai e poi mai sarebbe in grado di farlo davvero. Ha pensato e pianificato decine di centinaia di possibili azioni e combinazioni di eventi che avrebbero potuto buttarla fra le braccia della sua weapon, ha pianificato tutte le possibili mosse dall'apertura col pedone di Re fino allo scacco matto. Ma ha sempre desistito, principalmente per due motivi.

Il primo è che Soul è un ragazzo vero e non il personaggio di un libro e quindi, come tutti gli uomini reali, di base fa schifo e prima o poi avrebbe rovinato tutto facendo qualche porcheria. Di questo ne era certa, bastava vederlo perdere pateticamente litri di sangue dal naso ogni volta che Blair gli faceva vedere le tette.

Il secondo è che pensare di trovare l'intesa dei corpi prima di quella dei sentimenti è una pia illusione.

E questa è una verità scolpita nella roccia, per lei e per Black Star e per Kid e per tutti i meister e le weapon della Shibusen. E così come vale in battaglia, vale in amore.

Detto ciò, Maka ha freddo e andassero al diavolo i clichè, la giacca di Soul le farebbe proprio comodo.

"...sì, effettivamente sto tremando, un pochino."

"Bè, arrangiati", risponde bruscamente Soul, voltando lo sguardo nuovamente verso la ringhiera, "io non posso farci niente. Se miravi alla mia giacca, scordatela" prosegue, tirando fuori le mani dalle tasche per sistemarsela meglio, "non posso rimanere in maniche di camicia, non sarebbe per niente fico. Tornatene dentro o qualcosa del genere", conclude, dandole nuovamente le spalle.

Ecco, appunto.

Soul non era un personaggio dei suoi libri, era un ragazzo vero.

Quindi di base faceva schifo, poi come optional era pure stronzo.

"...no, volevo mangiare qui fuori." ribatte Maka, essendo miracolosamente riuscita a frenare la sua mano prima che si abbattesse sulla scatola cranica della sua weapon brandendo un romanzetto da due soldi.

"Bè, buon appetito", dice Soul a mezza voce, lanciando uno sguardo alla sua meister che appoggia il piatto sul cornicione, proprio accanto a lui, "...ehi." esclama, dopo aver notato il contenuto del piatto, "tu stasera in casa non ci entri dopo aver mangiato quella rob-"

"Soul."

"Tu mi farai morire di asfissia, hai idea di quanto puzzerà il bagno dopo-"

"Soul."

"Fatti invitare a dormire da Tsubaki, io non voglio-"

"MAKAAAAAAAA... CHOP!"

_*SBAM*_

"EHI!"

"Ero un po' distratta quando mi sono riempita il piatto."

"Lo vedo, hai anche preso il sashimi di salmone!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Maka."

"..."

"Ohi, Maka."

"Eh."

"Tu odi il salmone crudo."

"..."

"..."

Allarme rosso. Allarme rosso. Maka sta per essere sgamata. Chiudete le paratie stagne, la nave è stata colpita e affonda rapidamente. Abbandonare la nave, abbandonare la nave, si salvi chi può.

"...ok, io torno dentro a-"

"Eh no." la interrompe Soul, afferrandole il polso prima che la meister possa battere in ritirata con il piatto. "Guarda, è una _inaspettata_ e _fortunata_ _coincidenza_", esordisce Soul, la sua voce lenta e fastidiosamente enfatica, "non so _davvero_ come sia potuto succedere, ma _sì dà il caso_" Soul lascia andare il polso di Maka e porta la mano nel piatto ricolmo di prugne e fagioli per afferrare una fetta di salmone fra le dita, "che il salmone crudo sia uno dei miei cibi preferiti. _Itadakimasu_" conclude, portando indietro la testa e lasciando cadere la fetta nella bocca spalancata e masticando deliziato con i suoi denti affilati.

Maka guarda la luna e quella ride, ride, ride, si scompiscia come se non ci fosse un domani.

"...ti ho detto che ero distratta quando mi stavo riempiendo il piatto."

"..._ma và_?" Soul smette di masticare e la guarda fisso negli occhi spalancando assurdamente le palpebre in segno di finta meraviglia, la bocca deformata in uno dei suoi ghigni.

Tutto sommato Maka potrebbe anche essere parecchio imbarazzata, però in parte è contenta perchè per una volta ha capito due cose interagendo con lui.

Prima di tutto ha capito che Soul ha capito. Che lei ci tiene a lui, che vorrebbe raggiungerlo anche se non sa ancora bene come fare.

E poi ha capito che Soul è davvero un paraculo.

Non è molto, ma è abbastanza per tranquillizzarla un attimo e far sì che lei lo lasci finire il salmone dal suo piatto.

Maka guarda la luna e quella ha smesso di ridere in quella maniera spastica. Ha ripreso a fissarla con quello sguardo vitreo e gocciola di nuovo tanto sangue dai denti stretti. Sembra improvvisamente così calma, come morta.

"Stasera sta per succedere qualcosa." dice Soul, guardando il cielo anche lui.

"Sì, lo so. Si sente nell'aria." risponde Maka, decidendo che non avrebbe assaggiato neanche un cucchiaio di quei fagioli.

"Non fare cavolate, questa volta. Non è fico quando ti metti in pericolo. Ok?" Soul abbassa la voce, e si volta verso la sala, dove la musica si è fermata e il professor Sid è improvvisamente apparso, coperto di ferite, per avvisare tutti di qualcosa che stava accadendo.

Maka guarda la luna che sembra un cadavere imbalsamato e sorridente. Doveva continuare ad avvicinarsi a Soul. Doveva abbattere le barriere che li separavano. Doveva fare in modo che le loro anime entrassero in risonanza.

Se no, in battaglia sarebbero stati sconfitti.

Se no, presto sarebbero morti tutti e due.

"Ok", risponde Maka seguendolo, ed è come aver rinnovato una promessa.


End file.
